Kazuma Tsukumo
| romaji_name = Tsukumo Kazuma | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | relatives = * Mira Tsukumo (wife) * Kari Tsukumo (daughter) * Yuma Tsukumo (son) * Haru Tsukumo (mother) | occupation = Adventurer | manga_deck = Syllables | anime_deck = Syllables | ja_voice = | en_voice = | it_voice = }} ' Kazuma Tsukumo' ( , Tsukumo Kazuma) is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is the father of Kari and Yuma Tsukumo, husband of Mira Tsukumo and son of Haru Tsukumo. Design Appearance Kazuma has dark tan skin, brown eyes, black spiky hair with a smaller version of Yuma's red hair and beard. He wears a hat, a green-like shirt and pants. Personality Described as adventurous and hating "boring" things, Kazuma has a friendly and relaxed demeanor. He loves nothing more than the thrill of adventure and doesn't seek fame or money out of them. He was also the creator of Yuma's catchphrase and challenging spirit "kattobingu" ('Feeling the Flow' in the dub). Kazuma also shown great intelligent and foresight, particularly concerning Yuma's destiny. Kazuma also appeared to like old-fashion things, evidenced by his classic style motorcycle and red car, as well as his house. A kind and loving husband and father, he always looks after his family, bravely sacrificing himself to save his wife or cheering up Yuma when he's sad. Kazuma keeps a picture of his family when off traveling, talks fondly of them to his friends. Kazuma values bonds and friendship, easily making friends with Byron Arclight and even risking his own life to save him. Dr. Faker revealed he also saw him as a friend. Kazuma's character causes him to well-respected by others, such as Charlie McCay, who considered him his "idol" and a man who had "everything". Even as Vetrix, Arclight respected Kazuma, considering his ability to form friendships as both a strength and a weakness, which was passed to his son. Abilities more time to end their confrontation.]] After falling into the Astral World, Kazuma displayed the ability to appear within the Emperor's Key. Kazuma can envelop himself in blue light, identical to that of Astral before he merges with Yuma using ZEXAL. This enables him to travel quickly. Using what remained of his powers, Kazuma was able to erect a barrier between the arena used by Yuma and Nash and the Astral World. Anime biography History Kazuma was an adventurer and the father of Kari Tsukumo and Yuma Tsukumo. Before setting off to the exploration of some ancient ruins with his wife, Mira Tsukumo, Kazuma gave his Deck to his son. They collected many Aztec and Inca artifacts over their travels, which they stored is an attic above Yuma's bedroom. When Yuma was younger, he took Yuma on a trip to cheer him up and to have a "man talk". In the mountains, Kazuma taught Yuma about never-giving-up spirit, "Kattobingu", and told him about the multidimensional worlds as well as revealing his dream to go to the end of the world. at edge of world.]] While traversing a snowy mountain, Kazuma, with his wife, saw a blinding light before the mountain began to break apart and he ended up falling off the cliff. To save Mira, Kazuma cut their rope since he knew Mira couldn't pull him up and would fall with him. On the verge of death, Kazuma encountered a being from the Astral World, and that being gave him the Emperor's Key and showed him the current crisis in the Astral World. Kazuma was rescued weeks afterwards and returned to his family with the key in hand. Sometime later, he also told Kari to be careful about Yuma's Duels, saying a great fate would awaken one day. Kazuma eventually gave the key to Yuma when he saw his son crying after losing a Duel. .]] During his adventures, Kazuma attempted to find the door to parallel worlds and explored 23 ruins in his travels and left a "King's Coin" in each to prove he went to the dangerous ruins . His adventures earned him fame and was contacted by Dr. Faker and Byron Arclight, who were conducting research on the same subject. Kazuma agreed to help them, and after examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. Kazuma realized that they had been operating under the assumption that there were twenty-one passage points. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while on his journeys. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go to find where the door would appear next. On the way there, Byron and Kazuma bonded over their children, who all loved Dueling, with Byron saying Faker also has two sons. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple and lead them through ruins. Kazuma and Byron reach a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them, the two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet - "when two souls are offered up, the door will open". In attempting to save Byron, Kazuma and Byron both fall through the portal and vanished. Kazuma ended up being trapped in the Astral World as a result , though many believed him to be dead. He encountered Astral and modified the algorithms programmed into him, and then sent him to Earth to meet his son. As Eliphas viewed what Kazuma did as treachery, he imprisoned Kazuma somewhere in Astral World. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL .]] During Yuma's Duel with Trey, the latter used his crest's power to remove Yuma's memory of "kattobingu" so that he would have no more willpower to continue Dueling since he doesn't remember Kazuma teaching him "Kattobingu". Somewhere in the middle of the Duel, Kazuma mysteriously appeared inside the Emperor's Key. He then used the key's power to recover Yuma's memories of his "Kattobingu" and recover his fighting spirit. After that, he yelled to Yuma to never forget what he taught him and then simply disappeared back to the Astral World. Later, he reappeared in front of Astral and requests he return to his son, then disappeared once again. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Astral revealed that Kazuma left a recorded message within the Different Dimension Airship that instructed Yuma and Astral to collect the seven "Mythyrian Numbers" before the Barians are able to obtain them. This was later proven to be done so that the true memories of the Seven Barian Emperors could be awakened at the cost of restoring Don Thousand's power. When Yuma journeyed to the Astral World and met Rainbow Kuriboh, the "Kuriboh" showed Yuma another recorded message from Kazuma, instructing his son to rescue Astral before he is executed. After Yuma Duel against Eliphas ended with his victory, Kazuma and Mira watched as Yuma and Astral left the Astral World from a cliff. Kazuma proudly commented that their son was able to change the world and how much he had grown. With knowledge that Yuma had "chosen" them, he called out to his son and cheered him on. 's Duel.]] During the Duel between Yuma and Nash, the Astral and Barian Worlds were close to colliding and destroying both. Kazuma appeared in the Astral World, while Vetrix appeared in the Barian World (now fully fused with Earth). Kazuma thanked Vetrix, saying that his sons had helped Yuma grow into a fine young man. Vetrix thanked him in turn, as Yuma helped him get his family back. Vetrix determined they had to find a way to stabilize the worlds long enough for the Duel to come to its conclusion. Kazuma agreed, and the two entered energy forms of the same colors used by Yuma and Astral before using ZEXAL. They used the last of their powers to become barriers between the arena and the two colliding worlds. An image of the Emperor's Key shined out as Kazuma used these powers. After the Duel's end, Kazuma and Vetrix reappeared, with Kazuma thanking Vetrix for his help and calling him "old friend". Vetrix mused that he had repaid some of the debt that his earlier actions had left him with before vanishing. Later, Kazuma appeared in the Emperor's Key and spoke with Astral, who was preparing to face Yuma in a Duel. Kazuma said that Astral did well in protecting Yuma since he sent him back to his son, just as he thought he would. He praised all the marvels they had done, but Astral said he still had a duty to use the Numeron Code. Kazuma told him he wouldn't interfere, knowing Astral would chose a good future for everybody. When Astral asked if everything really went as Kazuma wanted it to, Kazuma replied that he wasn't sure about that and asked if Astral really intended to fight Yuma, which the latter insisted he would do so with all his strength. After Yuma's and Astral's final Duel, Kazuma and Mira returned to Earth, having resumed their adventuring. They were last seen exploring a canyon together. Manga biography .]] Deck Kazuma played a Syllable Deck. He was only shown Dueling with Yuma during one of Yuma's flashbacks. After a few attacks, he tried to Xyz Summon using "Gogogo Golem" and "Ganbara Knight", but failed since he didn't have any Xyz Monsters. Later, he left Yuma the Deck, which the latter began to use in place of his original Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters de:Kazuma Tsukumo